Do You Remember
by rachelberrys
Summary: fluffy piece, short. Based on "Do You Remember" by Jack Johnson. Involves House and Cuddy moving into their new home and setting up the piano.


This is just a tiny thing I wrote after listening to "Do Your Remember" By Jack Johnson. Lyrics below. I might do another chapter involving some other fluffy stuff. Maybe a picnic, or something. I don't know.

Do you remember when we first met? I sure do.  
>It was some time in early September<br>You were lazy about it, you made me wait around  
>I was so crazy about you I didn't mind<p>

I was late for class, I locked my bike to yours  
>It wasn't hard to find ‒ you painted flowers on it<br>I guess that I was afraid that if you rolled away  
>You might not roll back my direction real soon.<p>

I was crazy about you then and now  
>The craziest thing of all,<br>Over ten years have gone by  
>And you're still mine,<br>We're locked in time  
>Let's rewind<p>

**Do you remember When we first moved in together?  
>The piano took up the living room<br>You'd play me boogie woogie, I played you love songs  
>You'd say we're playing house, now you still say we are.<strong>

We built our get away up in a tree we found.  
>We felt so far away but we were still in town.<br>Now I remember watching that old tree burn down  
>I took a picture that I don't like to look at.<p>

Well, all these times they come and go  
>And alone don't seem so long<br>Over ten years have gone by  
>We can't rewind,<br>We're locked in time  
>But you're still mine<p>

Do you remember?

"No, Greg. Over there!" Cuddy pointed to the middle of the floor, rather than the the right of the room where House was standing.

House and Cuddy bought a brick house a few miles away from the hospital. A home with two floors, a basement and a half-attic. One of the best parts of the home is the living room. The living room was a very large room, with wood flooring. It was huge. House compared it to the one that he and Wilson had, only different. There was something so special about it.

Maybe it was because he shared it with the love of his life. "Lisa, it looks fine over here." He rested his elbow on top of the piano he had rolled over to the side of the room.

"No. I want it," she smiled a tiny bit "as the center piece. We can work the rest of the furniture around it."

House stood still for a few moments before nodding in agreement. Cuddy was eyeing him. "Does your leg hurt? Do we need to take a break?"

"Leg's fine." He smiled at her and pushed the black piano from his apartment to the center of the room. The walls were white and simple. All the room consisted of right night was a big black piano, white walls and two people madly in love with each other, as well the the sun streaming in through the windows.

Cuddy looked to the left of the room where there were 2 large bay windows, with a ledge large enough to sit in. "We could put pillows in there? Make it a sitting area?" Cuddy was definitely controlling the decorating, but House was perfectly okay with that. He loved all of her ideas, and if he didn't, he wasn't shy to speak up. "Yeah, we could do that." He agreed.

20 minutes later they were sitting on the hardwood floor, against the wall, eating sandwiches. "What about the color?" House asked.

"The white isn't bad, we could just repaint it, freshen it up." Cuddy kind of liked the white.

"You don't think Rachel might destroy the white?"

"She's not 2 anymore House, she's 7. But if you wanted, we could do grey, or maybe beige?" Neither grey nor beige would make that big of a difference if the problem was that Rachel might get the walls dirty, as they were both colors that were easily dirtied.

"I like the white." He turned to his fiancée and smiled. "Me too." She agreed.

_They were in fact fiancées. House isn't romantic, and neither was the proposal. It involved them sitting on the couch in Cuddy's old house about 5 months ago watching the proposal. Cuddy had a thing for romantic comedies. About half way through the movie House took a diamond ring out of his pocket. "I got this for you. If you .. want to turn it into an engagement ring, that would be okay." She responded with "I'd like that." _

Rachel was at school for the day, and they took the day off, away from the hospital, to get as much done as they could. They had already set up the master bedroom.

"Hey, I wanna play you something." House looked at Cuddy, who met his statement with a slight look of confusion. It wasn't odd for House to play her a song on the piano, or guitar or whatever, but there was something about his eyes that confused her a tiny bit. "Okay."

They got up and walked to the piano, House on her left, she on his right. He began playing.

He played the love of his life a 2 minute song. "It's beautiful, House." They went back and forth between Lisa/Greg and Cuddy/House.

"It's called Cuddy's serenade." This made her smile, equally as much with her mouth as with her eyes. "I wrote it the night of Rachel's naming ceremony. You invited me, but you didn't want me to come and-" She cut him off. "I love it. I love you."

After a brief look from the two of them Cuddy turned her head and tried to play something. Not being educated on how to play the piano her first instinct was to play keyboard cats. This made her future husband laugh. "Hey, I'm trying! It's not my fault I'm not as brilliant as you!"

House was running his hand up and own his right thigh, but with a smirk on his face, acknowledging that he is, in fact, a genius. "And I'm okay with that."

"Pfft." Cuddy stood up and walked over to where they were sitting to gather the mess they had made. "If we're going to paint, we should do it before we move any furniture in." She spoke as she walked in and out of the room, taking the dishes to the empty kitchen in the next room over. "We could do the other rooms and then come back to the living room once we decide on the color?" She stopped and stood on the other side of the piano. "I definitely want to repaint the master bathroom. And maybe the one down here, too." She sat back on the piano seat. "I've always wanted a red bathroom."

"Then a red bathroom you shall have."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, House."


End file.
